


when you walk in the room

by helsinkibaby



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walk in a room... All I see is you</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you walk in the room

"Why don't you let me help you out of that dress?"

Jaime smiled at Jeremy's words, a question that wasn't really a question at all. They'd both known since the first second he'd seen her in said dress that he'd be helping her out of it. The only question had ever been when. 

Turning around so that her back was to him, Jaime closed her eyes as she felt him behind her, shivering just a little as his fingers pulled the zipper down, ghosting over her flesh as he did so. The touch was light enough to have been an accident, but she knew it wasn't. 

Jeremy never did anything by accident. 

"I'm sorry you had to endure that," she heard herself saying, because she knew industry award snow parties weren't his idea of a good time. They weren't even her idea of a good time and it was her industry. 

"It was dreadful," he agreed, and she loved that she could hear the humour in his voice, that he was comfortable enough with her to let her hear it. "Having the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm, such torture."

Jaime snorted; she couldn't help it. Oh, she'd looked good tonight and she knew it, but the room had been wall to wall with tall, thin beauties in slinky dresses that they looked like they'd been stitched into. Several of those beauties had taken one look at her and one look at Jeremy before doing a hard double take, and she'd been able to almost see them calculating how easy it would be to steal him away from her. One well known reality TV matriarch in particular had given it a good try; watching Jeremy completely blank her had been the highlight of Jaime's night. 

Well, until now at least. 

Because when she snorted, Jeremy turned her in his arms, one hand rising to the single pin holding her hair into a complicated mass of curls. And no, Jaime didn't understand the magic her hairdresser worked on that, but when Jeremy pulled out the pin in one smooth motion, allowing his fingers free access to her hair, she didn't care. 

"There could have been a thousand people in that room tonight," he told her very serious, very Pack Alpha, and she shivered again. "But when you walk into a room... any room... all I see is you."

"Well then..." She wound her arms around his neck. "How would you like to see more of me?" She moved back just enough so that the dress, which had been held up by their two bodies, fell to the floor and from the look that came into his eyes, he had no complaints. 

Neither did she. 


End file.
